Vanilla Twilight
by nanonine
Summary: Ketika Temari mati, ia berada di alam baka yang indah. Akan tetapi, orang-orang yang ia sayangi tidak hidup dengan tenang. Songfic, terinspirasi Lovely Bones. Fans Sasuke mending jangan baca. RnR oke!


VANILLA TWILIGHT

_**The star's lean down to kiss you **_

_**And i lie awake i miss you**_

_**Pour me a heavy doze of atmosphere**_

_**Coz i doze off safe and soundly**_

_**But i miss your arms around me **_

_**I send a postcard to you dear**_

_**Coz i wish you were here**_

Temari menatap lingkungan yang asing baginya.

Dia berdiri di depan beranda sebuah apartemen, dan menatap langit yang warnanya merah jambu keunguan. Seperti eskrim stroberi yang diberi selai blueberry, lucu sekali. Temari ingat pernah makan eskrim serupa dengan pacarnya, Deidara dulu.

Deidara! Dimana ya Deidara? Daritadi tak ada Deidara di sekelilingnya. Padahal kata teman-teman sekampusnya, dia dan Deidara bagaikan disatukan oleh benang yang tak terlihat, saking lengketnya.

"kalian betul-betul seperti satu tubuh yang terbagi menjadi dua,"kata Hinata, sahabatnya, suatu hari.

Saat itu Temari yang baru sebulan jadian dengan Deidara, hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

"betul lho! Aku iri denganmu. Sasori tidak semesra itu sih.."ujar Sakura sambil memonyongkan mulutnya.

"paling tidak, Sasori masih menggandengmu..lah, Sai?"ujar Ino putus asa.

"singkatnya Temari, kau beruntung mendapatkan Deidara yang begitu memperhatikanmu..tidak seperti mantanmu itu, si Uchiha.."ujar Tenten pelan, tapi sinis.

Temari hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tapi, ya, beberapa bulan kemudian ia mengakui kalau dia memang beruntung.

_Ya ampun!_ujar Temari sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Deidara tak mungkin berada disini, dan tak akan pernah disini.

Lho, kenapa?

Karena Deidara masih hidup, sedangkan dia..dia sudah berada di dunia dan dimensi yang berbeda dari kekasihnya itu.

Deidara. Laki-laki paling aneh yang pernah ia lihat. Yang sering menjadi tempat bersandarnya setiap ia memiliki masalah. Laki-laki yang menyatakan cintanya beberapa menit sebelum ia dipanggil untuk sidang skripsi. Laki-laki yang betul-betul ia cintai.

Temari ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat Deidara. Hari Selasa, tanggal 5 Mei. Bertepatan dengan ulangtahun Deidara. Saat itu mereka berencana merayakannya di pantai, tempat yang Deidara dan Temari suka.

Akan tetapi, ternyata Temari tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk menemani Deidara pergi ke tempat itu, karena sebuah insiden menyakitkan yang terjadi.

Selasa, 5 Mei 2003. Tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Temari membungkus hadiahnya dengan rapi, dibantu adiknya, Gaara. Mereka berdua sibuk merencanakan hadiah dan perayaan ulang tahun Deidara dengan sangat teliti.

Gaara, adalah adiknya yang tinggal dengannya. Adiknya yang lain, Kankurou, kuliah di Jerman sehingga pulang ke apartemen mereka beberapa tahun sekali. Sedangkan orangtua Temari dan Gaara, mereka sudah lama meninggal.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten sudah berminggu-minggu membantunya _hunting _hadiah untuk Deidara. Cukup melelahkan sih, tapi mereka bersedia membantu Temari. Karena Temari sudah mereka anggap kakak sendiri.

"Ya! selesai!"kata Temari senang. Gaara menatap kado yang sudah terbungkus itu senang.

"Sekarang kamu bisa berangkat sekolah! Terimakasih atas bantuannya ya!"ucap Temari sambil tersenyum riang.

"Serius tidak mau diantar nee-chan? Aku bawa motor kok!"kata Gaara.

"Lalu, Matsuri berangkat dengan apa? Hehe, aku tak apa-apa kok. Sudah, pergi sekolah sana sebelum dimarahi gurumu karena telat!"kata Temari sambil nyengir.

Entah kenapa, saat itu Gaara merasa betul-betul keberatan berpisah dengan kakaknya.

"Umm..kalau begitu..selamat tinggal ya kak!"kata Gaara, dan memeluk Temari.

"Gaara! Kamu kan sudah SMP! Masa masih manja juga!"seru Temari malu.

Tapi Gaara sudah berlalu dan pergi dengan senyum.

Tiba-tiba, HP Temari berbunyi, dan Temari mengangkatnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Temari? Sedang apa, hm?"_tanya Deidara di seberang.

"Ano..aku baru saja mengantar Gaara pergi. Hehe. Kamu sendiri?"

"_Seperti biasalah..mengerjakan tugas yang dikejar deadline, hm..aduh, capek sekali.."_jawab Deidara, nadanya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

Temari tertawa kecil. Ia mengerti betul tugas-tugas dari mata kuliah seni rupa yang kebanyakan memang berupa praktek.

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu lelah Deidara..nanti malah sakit seperti waktu itu..apalagi kamu tinggal sendiri, apa aku datang lagi ke apartemenmu untuk membantu seperti kemarin?"

"_Hahaha..tidak usah Temari. Tugas-tugas dari jurusan Hukum sendiri sudah sulit, hm. Lebih baik kau urusi tugasmu dulu."_

"Tapi aku kasihan denganmu.."agak _blushing_ juga Temari saat mengatakannya.

"_Kalau begitu, temani saja aku ke pantai, hm. Kita bisa refreshing sama-sama disana. Pergi saja ke kampus, lalu kita berangkat sama-sama kesana. ano..sekalian merayakan 9 bulan kita pacaran.."_

"Aku sedang bokek Deidaraaa..."ujar Temari gemas.

"_Hei, bodoh, aku kan yang ulangtahun. Tentu saja aku yang traktir, hm. Kau boleh minta apa saja yang kau mau, tapi jangan kebanyakan ya, hehe."_

"Serius? Kalau begitu aku mau deh..hehehe."

"_Sebenarnya mengajak Gaara lebih asyik sih..tapi dia sedang sekolah ya, hm?"_

"Sayangnya begitu. Kalau kita berdua tidak masalah kan?"

"_Tentu..malah lebih bagus begitu, hm."_

"_Eee..ano..sudah dulu ya! mm, sebentar lagi Sasori mau menjemput. Untung dia masih mau membantuku membuat paper soal Rembrandt ini."_

"Oke, selamat mengerjakan tugas ya!"

"_Temari."_

"apa?"

"_aishiteru!"_

Klik. Telepon langsung ditutup. Hati Temari sepertinya siap meledak sekarang, dan mukanya meraaaaaahhh sekali. Sepertinya Deidara merasakan hal yang sama juga disana.

Temari berjalan dan bersiap-siap mengambil tas kuliahnya. Ketika ia sedang mencari-cari berkas kuliahnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu

"Ya?"kata Temari dengan wajah bahagia. Tapi wajahnya berubah ketika tahu siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan pacarnya yang ia putuskan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karena menurut Temari, Sasuke itu orang yang mengerikan dan posesif. Beberapa orang terdekat Temari pernah dipukul, bahkan dihajar habis-habisan olehnya hanya karena mereka sangat dekat dengan Temari. Kankurou dan Gaara pernah menjadi salah satu korbannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"tanya Temari sinis. Akan tetapi, Sasuke langsung main masuk saja, sehingga terpaksa Temari mundur dari pintu. Tenaga Sasuke terlalu kuat. tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke mengunci pintu apartemen itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu..."desah Sasuke. "kembalilah padaku.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kembali pada orang sepertimu."jawab Temari mantap.

"Apa bagusnya aku dibanding Deidara, heh?"kata Sasuke, dan semakin mendekati Temari.

"Aku lebih tampan darinya, lebih hebat, lebih jenius—kau pasti memilihnya karena uang kan? IYA KAN?"kata Sasuke, suaranya makin meninggi.

"Aku tak memilihnya karena itu! Dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak kau punya! Dia tidak posesif, dia baik, ramah pada setiap orang!"tukas Temari.

"Aku bisa berubah, kalau kau meminta. Tolonglah, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.."rayu Sasuke.

Temari hampir saja terbujuk oleh rayuan Sasuke. Tapi kalau ia ingat dulu Kankurou dan Gaara pernah dihajar habis-habisan olehnya, dan senyum Deidara yang senantiasa menemaninya, ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku sudah cukup denganmu. Biarkan aku bahagia dengan apa yang kumiliki sekarang, dan kau bisa mencari apa yang kau suka juga."

"Cih. Sudah kuduga begini."sahut Sasuke.

Ketika Temari beranjak menuju pintu, Sasuke menariknya.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan kau?"teriak Temari.

"Kau adalah milikku, dan selamanya menjadi milikku."Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku tolol!"teriak Temari takut.

Terlambat. Dari balik punggungnya, Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan pistol. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Temari berjalan menyusuri padang rumput yang ada di tempat aneh itu. Ia berputar-putar senang, menikmati wangi rumput yang keluar. Betapa ia menikmati kebebasan di tempat itu.

Perihal dia mati, dia tahu betul itu. Dan di dalam hatinya, terasa sakit yang sangat perih. Betul-betul menembus jantungnya.

_**I watch the night turn light blue **_

_**But its not the same without you**_

_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**_

_**The silent isn't so bad **_

'_**till i look at my hands and feel sad**_

_**Cause the spaces between my fingers **_

_**Are right where your's fit perfectly**_

Deidara terkejut dan marah bukan main ketika ia melihat badan Temari yang terluka parah. Ialah orang pertama yang menemukan mayat Temari, ketika ia menyusul Temari ke apartemennya karena ia tak kunjung tiba di kampus.

Waktu melihat Temari sudah terbujur kaku, darah ada di sekelilingnya dan badannya masih bergerak-gerak, Deidara langsung tahu satu hal: ia tak akan bertemu dengan wanita seperti ini sebentar lagi.

Tentu saja ia langsung menelepon polisi. Ia tak membawa Temari ke rumah sakit. Karena ia tahu, dibawa ke rumah sakit pun, Temari tak akan selamat. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menemani kekasihnya hingga saat terakhirnya.

Ia memangku kepala Temari di pahanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis.

Temari hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia memegang T-Shirt Deidara kencang-kencang, dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya sampai terengah-engah. Rasanya begitu sakit, baik luka maupun hatinya karena tahu ia akan mati sebentar lagi. Banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan pada Deidara tapi ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

Deidara hanya memeluk Temari erat-erat, dan memegang tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Temari. Kau harus tahu."sahutnya. Airmata mengalir semakin deras dari matanya.

Temari mengeluarkan banyak darah. Deidara tetap menggenggam tangan Temari erat-erat.

Temari menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang indah itu. Dan mata indah itu tertutup.

_**I'll make repose in new ways**_

_**Though i haven't sleep in two days**_

_**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bones**_

_**But drenched in vanilla twilight**_

_**I sit on the front porch all night**_

_**Waist deep in thought because when i think of you**_

_**I don't feel so alone**_

"Bagaimana kabar Gaara sekarang ya?"gumam Temari. Ia berjalan menyusuri danau, dan melihat langit es krim tadi dipenuhi bintang-bintang emas yang berkilauan.

Ia bisa melihat semua keluarga dan teman-temannya tiap hari, entah bagaimana caranya, tapi dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

Dia tahu, Gaara kecil yang dulu masih manja, kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa yang dewasa. Ia mengikuti jejak Kankurou dan Temari sebagai ahli hukum, dan dengan otak cerdasnya bisa kuliah di Paris. Setiap pulang ke Jepang, tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi adalah makam Temari.

Kankurou, kini sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang baik, mempunyai dua anak kembar yang lucu, dan bekerja sebagai Pengacara. Kini ia tinggal di Jepang dan tinggal di dekat makam Temari. Temari bangga dengannya, karena ia adalah pengacara yang mengutamakan rakyat kalangan bawah, dan memiliki keadilan yang tinggi. Agak sedih juga Temari karena tidak bisa melihat Sora dan Mori, keponakannya yang lucu.

Sahabatnya, Hinata, yang pemalu, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi wartawan yang berlidah tajam. Kini dia menikah dengan cinta pertamanya, Naruto, dan menjadi sepasang wartawan yang intelek. Dia sudah tak cengeng lagi, dan misi selanjutnya adalah melacak informasi mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, yang diduga telah membunuh Temari dan masih buron sampai sekarang.

Sakura sudah tumbuh menjadi sastrawan yang jenius. Hampir semua buku-buku sastra yang dipakai dalam rujukan pelajaran Bahasa adalah hasil karyanya. Dia dan Sasori masih bersama, tapi mereka belum mau menikah. Sasori sendiri sudah tumbuh menjadi pematung yang handal. Novel baru yang dihasilkan Sakura kali ini bertokoh utamakan Temari.

Ino yang dulu centil, sekarang berubah menjadi bintang film yang sering main di film-film bagus. Kemampuan aktingnya terasah dengan tajam, ia dan Sai, disebut pasangan bintang film yang bagus. Ino senang sekali pergi ke makam Temari tiap saat ia bisa, dan sering bercerita banyak pada Temari. Temari senang Ino masih peduli padanya.

Tenten, yang dulunya feminis, kini telah menikah dengan master chado terkenal, Neji. Tapi berbeda dengan suaminya yang halus, Tenten memilih menjadi Guru Karate SMP sekaligus atlet Karate yang sudah mendapatkan medali emas. Temari senang mendengarnya. Karena Tenten sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia sering pergi ke makam Temari dan menceritakan prestasinya.

Sementara Deidara?

_**As many times as i blink i'll think of you..tonight**_

"Masih memikirkan laki-laki itu ya?"sebuah suara menggodanya jahil.

Temari membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Itu adalah Shion, anak kecil yang selalu menemaninya di tempat itu. Atau bisa kita sebut, pertengahan antara surga dan neraka.

"Uhm..yah..di antara teman-temanku yang lain hanya dia yang tidak bisa kulihat."kata Temari.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba pergi ke tempatnya saja? Kau bisa melihatnya. Lalu kau bisa pergi ke surga setelah itu karena tak terikat dengannya lagi."ucap Shion.

"Aku mana bisa. Pasti dia akan ketakutan melihatku!"seru Temari.

"Mana mungkin? Lihatlah dirimu sekarang!"kata Shion.

Temari berkaca di danau. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya. Baju dan fisiknya tetap sama, tetap memakai jaket jeans, t-shirt dan celana jeans saat ia mati dulu. Tidak berdarah-darah seperti hantu di film yang pernah ia tonton dulu.

"Pergilah ke tempatnya. Kalau ia mencintaimu, ia pasti tahu siapa kau."ujar Shion bijak.

"Tujuh tahun telah berlalu, memangnya ia masih ingat padaku?"sahut Temari ragu.

"Kalau ia mencintaimu, ia pasti akan mengingatmu sampai kapanpun."

Temari tersenyum lebar, dan berlari, membalikkan badannya.

"ini tanggal 5 Mei lagi, hm."

Seorang laki-laki menatap foto Temari dan dirinya yang tersimpan di meja kerjanya. Di foto itu, mereka sedang naik perahu berdua, dan sibuk rebutan dayung. Diambil oleh sahabatnya, Sasori.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai."katanya. "Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat."

Ketika Temari mati, Deidara dan Kankurou selalu melacak keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke dan bekerja sama dengan para Polisi. Hasilnya selalu nihil—Uchiha Sasuke bagaikan lenyap ditelan Bumi.

"Deidara, aku akan pergi sebentar ke supermarket!"ujar seorang wanita berambut biru pendek dari luar kamarnya. "Ada yang mau kamu titip?"

"Tak usah sayang, terimakasih. Hati-hati di jalan!"ujar Deidara.

Deidara menatap patung kupu-kupu kecil berwarna ungu pemberian Temari. Waktu ia menghadiri pemakaman Temari, Gaara memberikan sebungkus kado untuknya.

"ini dari Temari kak, tolong simpan baik-baik ya,"ucap Gaara waktu itu.

Deidara tersenyum kecil. Tanpa disuruh pun ia akan laksanakan itu. Ia menatap memo yang ada bersama dengan patung itu.

_Untuk Deidara,_

_Jangan marah-marah karena tugas seni yang menumpuk itu ya!_

_Kamu selalu memiliki sense of art yang bagus, seperti misalnya saat membuatkan aku istana pasir di pantai itu (walaupun pada akhirnya tetap saja hancur terhanyut ombak). _

_Mau tidak, kapan-kapan buatkan aku yang seperti itu lagi di sana? Betul-betul banyak yang bisa kita lakukan disana._

_Temari_

_NB: Berterimakasihlah pada Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yang membantuku mencarikan hadiah ini!_

Entah kenapa, hari itu Deidara jadi ingin sekali pergi ke pantai.

Sesampainya di pantai, Deidara menatap ombak yang bersahut-sahutan dengan muram. Seharusnya ia berdiri disini dengan Temari, tapi gara-gara Sasuke, kesempatan itu hilang. Pantai itu sepi, sesepi hatinya.

Memang, sekarang ia sudah menikah dengan wanita bernama Konan. Ia mencintai Konan dengan tulus. Tapi walaupun begitu, Temari tetap ada di pikirannya.

"Senjanya..indah sekali.."pikir Deidara. Ia melihat senja yang berwarna serupa dengan es krim stroberi dan blueberry di langit itu. Ia tertawa.

Kemudian, Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan, tempat matahari akan jatuh.

Dan ia melihat Temari.

Masih sama dengan keadaannya sewaktu meninggal, kecuali darahnya sudah tak ada. Dan ia kelihatan sangat bercahaya.

"Temari..?"ujar Deidara tak percaya.

Temari tersenyum.

Deidara menghampiri Temari, berlari. Dan sesampainya di depan Temari, Deidara menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kamu sudah tua sekarang, mana rambut panjangmu itu?"ujar Temari.

Deidara tak menjawab apa-apa, dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Ah, ia tak peduli Temari itu hantu atau apalah. Fakta bahwa ia bisa menyentuh Temari membuatnya bahagia.

"Akut tak bisa melupakanmu."ucapnya. air mata membuncah keluar dari matanya.

"Kamu sudah punya istri. Cintailah ia dengan baik. Kamu harus belajar melupakan aku, karena aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini lagi."ujar Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu, sesuatu yang tak sempat kukatakan."

"Apa?"

Temari mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto, _Deidara_._"bisik Temari.

"Kau masih menyimpan hadiah dariku?"kata Temari.

Deidara mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Deidara."ujarnya.

Dan Temari pergi, menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan seketika, hati Deidara dipenuhi rasa hangat yang menyesap.

Entah kenapa, setelah ini, hal yang pertama ingin ia lakukan adalah memeluk Konan erat-erat dan mengatakan cintanya pada istrinya itu.

_**When violet eyes get brighter**_

_**And heavy wings grow lighter **_

_**I taste the sky and feel alive again**_

_**And i forget the world that i knew**_

_**But i swear i won't forget you**_

_**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past**_

_**I'd whisper in your ear: oh darling i wish you were here**_

Kini ia bebas, dari ganjalan yang selama ini ada di hatinya. Selayaknya kupu-kupu, jiwa Temari kini terbang bebas, menyambut pintu surga yang terbuka lebar menyambutnya.

THE END


End file.
